Burnt at the Stake to Rise again as Fire: The Aegis
by Kasai1214
Summary: Jack looked down and saw tendrils of fire curling up from the bottom and the sides. The ice degenerated, leaving behind no trace and the girl blinked at him. He then realized that her eyes were actually the color of molten lava with sharp gold and topaz flecks, her hair instead of a dull dark hazel at first glance, were ebony waves that shimmered like black and gold fire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm really sorry to bother you before the story but I had to mention that no one knew Seraphina exists, except maybe for Jack. I don't own anything except my OCs and the plot! *dodges flying eggs* **

Set 13 years after the movie

_Italics are the stuff in the past. _

_A girl huddled next to a fire with her little cousin. The snow fell outside frost ghosting across the windows, tracing beautiful patterns on the glass. She wrapped the little girl in her burgundy shawl and went to take some more fallen twigs and dry leaves to feed the fire. In the distance, wolves howled but kept their distance from the warm glow of the fire. _

_…_

Jack was heading towards Santoff Claussen. He expected some snow, some ice, yeti howling noises even worse—the random wayward elf/elves. The snow fell lightly and icicles hung down from the roofs of caves, looking for all the world like limestone stalactites, light sparking off them, making a fantastic light show on the walls; the snow fell on his shoulder and into his hair, turning a slight cerulean blue. The wind picked him up and tossed him in the air, electing a few clear laughs out of him.

The sound of a branch snapping turned his head. He landed softly on the snow-blanketed floor of the North Pole. The wind whipped around him and stilled. A few leaves rustled again, in the direction where the sound of snapping wood came from. Some snow crunched and he lashed out with his staff, barely noticing it. The sound of ice forming crackled behind him and he glanced back.

A girl, by the looks about 15 years old stood frozen in his ice, her amber eyes open in surprise, spiky pixie hair fluttering around her face like a halo. Jack bit back his shock and went to tap his staff on the ice to release the girl. But before the gnarled wood could reach the cerulean ice, an even sharper cracking sound emitted from the ice. Jack looked down and saw tendrils of fire curling up from the bottom and the sides. The ice degenerated, leaving behind no trace and the girl blinked at him. He then realized that her eyes were actually the color of molten lava with sharp gold and topaz flecks, her hair instead of a dull dark hazel at first glance, were ebony waves that shimmered like black and gold fire in the cold frosty air. She arched her eyebrows at him.

…

_The girl with the dark amber eyes danced with a boy at the village festival, laughing happily as they turned and skipped around the big bonfire oblivious to the other boys' jealous stares. The boy tucked a strand of the girl's short ebony hair behind her ear and whispered something in her ear. The girl laughed and spun out of his embrace in tune to the music, changing her partners._

_…_

"I…er…I…" her burgundy shawl fluttered in the wind and she shot a gaze at him as he stuttered helplessly.

"Yes?" her gaze sharpened, and her eyes seemed to flicker like fire even more.

…

_The girl glared at the jury before her. "I TOLD YOU! ESTHER IS INOCCENT! SHE IS JUST A CHILD, NOT A WITCH!"_

_The jury's eyebrow twitched. "She will burn at the stake girl. She is said to be a witch by a confessed witch that burned at the stake a week ago." _

_The girl bit her lip and looked at her struggling cousin. "Phina…" came the soft whisper. _

_"__I promised my aunt I would keep Esther safe with my life. I offer myself in place of her. Is that enough?" _

_The jury looked the squirming "witch's" cousin up and down. "I assume you too are a witch then young lady?"_

_"__I…I…I am…a witch…not my cousin…leave her out of this…" the defeated whisper came from the girl's lips._

_"__NO! PHINA! DON'T! YOU CAN'T!" _

_…_

"How did you do that?" she tipped her head. "You know, my ice…"

"I just did. So?" she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her camo pants, shrugging her shoulders ever so slightly, causing some singe marks on her linen shirt to come into view. Jack gulped uncomfortably at the reminder of fire, presumably really hot fire.

"So? No one's ever done that before!" The reply came out a little sharper than what he had intended.

The girl looked him up and down. "It's just ice, how hard can it be?" a little silence.

He cocked his head, resorting to tell her who he actually was and that the ice was magic ice. "I'm Jack Frost. Explanation enough?" He leaned on his staff lightly. Confusion flickered slightly across her face, her sharp gaze softening a little.

"I'm Seraphina. You can call me Phina, Jack…Frost." She replied and took off to the skies, soft flames encasing her body.

…

_"__Phina?" the little girl called for her foster sister. _

_"__Yes Esther?" the older girl smiled at her young cousin, the smile only half-reaching her eyes the fatigue showing a little._

_"__I'm scared, Phina." The girl wrapped her foster sister's burgundy shawl around her tighter as the sound of wolves crept a little closer to their ears. _

_"__Esther sweetie. Look at the fire, isn't it warm?" the little girl nodded. "It's pretty too." The little girl whispered, looking at the fire. _

_"__The fire will protect you from the monsters out there, as long as you have me and the fire, you'll never need to be afraid." The older girl ruffled her cousin's hair lovingly and pulled her cousin closer to her. _

…

Seraphina flew high above, watching the older boy with white hair enter the fortress on the highest hill of the Northern Ranges. She flicked her finger and flames sprang to life in the palm of her hand, glowing, just like the flames that had degenerated the boy's ice. The wind blew softly around her reminding her that she had other colder places to go to, to bring joy, warmth and safety to.

…

An old hag smiled in the dark, the sound of wolves howling surrounded her but there was no moon, her blood red eyes glittered with malice and she laughed. Her plan was almost ready. She would once again be able to banish all light from the world and absorb the fear of millions as she crouched on their chests at night.

But this time, she promised, the morning would never come and the fires in their fireplaces that comforted the humans so would never ever be rekindled. This time, the Aegis was gone, and there would be nothing standing in her way, not that the five Guardians were a match for her, and she would finally reclaim her title as the Witch.

…

_Esther stared at the fire, smiling a little. Her Phina was always right, the sound of the wolves seemed to fade away again, as the fire continued to crackle at her feet as Phina added some more odd twigs and dry leaves to it. _

…

**A/N Thanks for reading. Really. It means more to me than I can say. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own anything except for OCs and the plot and I love you guys! R&R!**

North slung an arm around Jack's shoulder and laughed. "It is good to have the family together, no?"

Jack grinned at North and followed him into the globe room, where Sandy, Tooth and Bunny waited impatiently. Tooth was fluttering around the room, shouting out instructions to various fairies, wings beating faster than a hummingbird's; Sandy was having a conversation with Bunny, sand images zipping in and out of sight as he tried to convey what he was trying to say to Bunny who wasn't entirely paying attention.

The guardians finally gathered and started updating each other on various highlights and events these past few months. Sandy made sand figures, proclaiming that there has never been so much dreams to give all across the globe; Bunny complained about Jack leaving ice in his Warren for him to slip on a week before Easter; Tooth just muttered about teeth and her fairies stole glances at Jack's teeth as Jack cracked at the Guardians' jokes; North offered to teach Jack ice carving. Jack smiled and told them about his new believers and his journeying here from Russia, leaving out Seraphina. He didn't want to worry them.

…

_The girl with the dark amber eyes, smiled at the prison guard and the jury. This time, the ruling was against her, not her little helpless cousin. Her fate was sealed. Her cotton dress was disposed of by the jury as he claimed 'there was evil magic in her dress that would bewitch them' and she was shoved with a bale of old linen to make into a shirt and a skirt. The bale of linen felt slightly rough under her fingers, but it was actually better than what she had expected. _

_She stepped out, head held high in front of the jury. _

_"__PHINA!" her little cousin wailed and screamed for her foster sister, only for the other villagers, tears in their eyes to shush her. Phina's head lowered a little at the wails and screams of her little cousin. _

_"__Esther. Please, if I am to die, let me die in dignity, alright?" The older girl kissed her little cousin and faced the jury again. _

_"__Do you, Seraphina Esperanza Edmonds deny the charges of witchcraft held against you?" _

_"__No. I do n…" _

_"__PHINA!" The little girl again._

_"__Esther. Leave. Me. Be." Seraphina's eyes glittered with unshed tears. _

_"__No, I do not deny the charges held against me. I understand that I will die at the fire of purification at the stake." Her little cousin bit her lip, listening to her foster sister sound as if she were reciting a speech. _

_Phina stepped on to the wooden landing and let the guards tie her to the stake. The whoosh of a torch lighting echoed in the clearing._

_…_

The dome window opened and moonlight crept into the room and shone on the guardians, as if MiM was happy with how everything was going. The Guardians, oblivious to this occurrence, continued to exchange news and cookies. It was only after ten minutes did the first guardian find out about this new development.

Sandy waved his sand pictures around but the other guardians were too preoccupied with whatever they were doing. Bunny was complaining to Jack about the frost he left in his Warren and the Tooth Fairy was arguing to North about the amount of sugar he put into the cookies and how it would spoil Jack's apparent perfect set of teeth. Sandy just finally decided to grab an elf and shake it like a cowbell, to wait for his 'herd' to gather and listen.

North finally turned to look at Sandy and he gestured at the moon with his dreamsand.

"Ah! Man In Moon!" North bellowed.

Jack turned to look at the moonlight filtering through the window, the presence seemed so familiar, so comforting but he still wondered a little about why the Moon had withheld his memories. Tooth and Aster smiled at the moon just as North had.

The moonlight faded a little and then shone brightly again, as if sighing at the Guardians who had seemed so oblivious to his presence before.

A shadow of a crouching hag fell onto the floor and a bloodred light flashed. North put a hand on his sword, Tooth's eyes widened in fear, Bunny dropped his cookie and Sandy's sand dropped him on the floor, leaving Jack to wonder what was so amiss.

"The Hag, The Witch!" Tooth whimpered softly.

"Ett is the Witch!" North bellowed, a touch of fear in his voice.

"Tha Hag!" Bunny exclaimed. The three voices overlapping was accompanied by the sound of a crumbling sandcastle. Jack looked at the four Guardians, wondering how this particular spirit could freak them out more than Pitch had. Pitch was freaky enough for the four of them once, and he was also freaky enough for the five of them too. The second shadow fell across the floor before they could say anything—Pitch.

"Are yah kiddin me? Now we gotta deal with the Hag and Pitch?!" Bunny groaned like a teenager cracking under a load of homework. Jack smirked at Bunny.

…

Seraphina shot fireworks from her fingers over the Victoria Harbour. It was New Year's day in Hong Kong and she wanted the children to enjoy it while they could. The fireworks were originally planned to say 'Happy New Year' over the harbour but Seraphina decided that it was way too boring that way. With a sharp click of her fingers, the fireworks changed into golden showers of fire and sparkles. The children cheered and laughed. Seraphina smiled. A boat drifted near the fireworks, she tilted the fireworks altering it's course so the children in the boat could just see the flames fall into the sea with a sizzle.

…

_"__Phina! Look at that!" the bonfire roared and sent sparks into the air, each ember touching to the ground with a slight sizzling sound. Phina hoisted her little cousin up so she could touch the little falling embers with the tip of her fingers, they were dying out anyways, they didn't hurt. Phina remembered vaguely that her father would do the exact same thing when she was small, it felt like a slight bit of warmth that burst forward then died out, and she would do it till her entire body was filled with warmth. Esther deserved to know how it felt like, there was no else to show her, except for Phina. _

_…_

**A/N I cannot believe that I already have one follower!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I love you guys! Shoutout for lorelivialdi and Wilhemmia Grimm for being amazing readers. So shadow readers, R&R! **

**_Previously…_**

**_"_****_Are yah kiddin me? Now we gotta deal with the Hag and Pitch?!" Bunny groaned like a teenager cracking under a load of homework. Jack smirked at Bunny. _**

The shadow of Pitch then blended into the Hag's. Bunny slumped even further. Jack just looked curious. North drew one of his swords and pointed them at the shadow. "VAT! THE HAG IS FEEDING OF PITCH?"

"So we don't have to deal with both?" Tooth sounded slightly hopeful.

"No shelia, it means that The Hag got way stronger by feeding off Pitch which is way worse than the two of them combined. Cause' there won't be any fightin or competition between the two and the Hag's power be magnified to nearly three times the two of them combined."

"And how do they do that Kangaroo"

"Well, Frostbite, I suppose you do know the story of the Hag unless that brain of yours is frozen and has the IQ of a clunk of ice. "

"Bunny, that's enough. Just tell Jack the story." Tooth rapped Bunny on the head lightly, and Sandy crossed his arms at Bunny.

"North!" Bunny complained.

"You two ah like cat an dog ya know? Now both of ya just quiet down an I'll tell ya the story."

Bunny huffed and Jack balanced on the crook of his staff, listening.

"So, there was once a witch, a benign one, one that healed people. Then, one day a witch hating chief replaced the old one and started cracking down on witches, good or bad. This particular witch was burnt to death, just as innocent "witches" and "warlocks and other real benign witches and warlocks alike were killed. MiM took pity on her and made her into a spirit when she died. Feeling vengeful, she believed that this second chance at life was given to her so she could extract revenge on the chief who had killed so much of her people and murdered so much innocent people. She then placed a curse on the jury and visited him at midnight, pressing down on his chest so he couldn't breathe, just like how it felt to be burned. She visited him every night and found herself getting stronger as she fed off his fear, the fear intoxicated her and her benign side was swallowed by her malevolent side as she continued to feed off the chief's fear. When the chief died, she wanted more of the power she got by feeding off his fear, so she starting feeding off random people, particularly children as they were easy prey, and she created The Hunt. Unlike what the adults and the children think, The Hunt much like The Wild Hunt, are different. The Wild hunt foretells a tragic event, while The Hunt, hunt for the fear the Hag craves so much. The Hunt are composed of wolves, malevolent spirit wolves created by the Hag out of blood and fear. When we banished her and others, among them Tommy Rawhead and such in the Dark Ages, we were lucky. Her spirit wolves were scattered and she was busy fighting Pitch and Tommy Rawhead to take us on. This time, she is alone, with no one to stand against her, except for us. I fear we may not be so lucky this time."

"Wait, so does she have any weaknesses?"

"Oh, Jack she does but we aren't the ones who can exploit them. Only the Aegis is capable of such." Tooth sighed, pink eyes filled with regret.

"The Aegis?"

"Frostbite, do we havta explain everything to you? I thought you at least had the slightest knowledge of our past." Sandy bopped Bunny on the head with a golden sand cane.

Sandy made a few pictures of the Moon a girl, a knighting ceremony and light.

"Ah! Very good Sandy. The Aegis is very much like the Guardians, she is chosen by MiM whenever he deems it necessary. She is then bestowed with the power to stand against the evils we cannot protect the world from."

"She?" Jack sputtered.

"Don't ask me why most of the guardians are male then." Tooth muttered.

"Aw, mate, North. The Aegis is only a legend among legends, I don't think she exists, honestly."

The Guardians continued to argue about the existence of the Aegis, Bunny and North yelling at each other while Jack sided with no one, making random snowflakes to float around while helping Sandy guard his cup of eggnog from North's elves and Tooth directed her little fairies around to collect teeth. The Moon raised the crystal pedestal from the ground and yet, the arguing, eggnog protecting, teeth collecting Guardians did not notice.

…

_Esther sat near the village bonfire, celebrating the village festival of Christmas with the rest of the village while her foster sister danced around the bonfire in some boy's embrace. She watched as a boy whispered something in her foster sister's ear and as her foster sister spun out of his embrace, laughing and dancing to the merry tune of the panpipes. Her foster sister whirled around the fire exchanging partners as boys glared at the lucky boy who got the honour of dancing with her dark amber-eyed foster sister. Esther thought her Phina was beautiful just like the fire, Esther then joined the dance around the bonfire as boys vied for her attention, just like they vied for her foster sister's attention. Two pairs of dark amber eyes sparkled with delight as the night went on and the moon shone on their village._

_…_

Sandy glared at his fellow Guardians, feeling a little annoyed that he was once again the only person who noticed the moon shining through the dome window. He grabbed the elf that Jack was battling in honour of his cup of eggnog and was going to shake it like a cowbell again when Jack stopped him, a mischievous smile upon his lips. Three small cerulean snowballs formed in Jack's hand, as Jack blew on the snowballs, they flew around the room, hitting the other three Guardians on the head. Sandy patted Jack's shoulder and smirked at the snowball-hit Guardians as they snapped out of whatever they were doing and noticed the moon.

The crystal on the pedestal glowed gold and a figure started forming on top of the crystal, taking the form of a girl.

…

_Guards emerged out of the shadows of the village and walked towards the shack where two girls were huddled together around a fire. The older girl wrapping her shawl around the younger girl as the wolves howled in the distance. The crept forward and slowly surrounded the front of the shack, half-hiding in the shadows. The younger girl pulled the shawl around her tighter and the older girl whispered in her ear and pulled the little girl closer to her. The guards watched in silence as the older girl took some odd twigs and leaves from a corner of the one room shack and fed the fire. _

_Once the fire was fed and the girls' caution was down, they rapped on the door. _

_"__OPEN UP!" _

_"__Why? What happened?" the older girl opened the door a crack and glared at them with her dark amber eyes. _

_The head guard with the red lapels pointed at the younger girl, huddled near the fire and said, "Esther Adelpha Wiliams has been accused of witchcraft by a confessed witch. Let us take her with no resistance and you shall come to no harm." _

_"__Come to NO HARM! YOU BASTARD!" the older girl grabbed a broom from a nearby corner and put herself between the guards and her little cousin, broom thrust out in front of her. "If you dare lay one finger on Esther, I swear, I will rip your head off your shoulders!" her voice became deathly soft and her dark amber eyes became dark amber slits. _

_The head of the guard barked with laughter, red lapels bobbing up and down. "Funny that, coming from a fifteen year old maiden." The guard looked Seraphina up and down. "You think you can take on six guards? If you do, you are terribly mistaken sweet." The guards drew their swords menacingly. _

_Seraphina lashed out at the guards hitting them with her broom, eyes flashing with anger._

_"__LEAVE. US. ALONE!" a guard stumbled as Seraphina's broom connected with his head. _

_"__Wrong move, girl." The head guard walked behind Seraphina swiftly and brought the butt of his sword down on the crown of her head. Seraphina crumpled to the ground, broom falling from her limp fingers. _

_"__PHIN-" The anguished cry was silenced by an amour clad hand as Esther was dragged away from her foster sister._

_…_

North blinked at the crystal, once, then twice. "The Aegis…"

"And you said the Aegis was a myth." Jack snorted at Bunny.

...

**A/N I don't own anything except for... blah blah blah. Shoutouts will be given to the first five people who find out the correct meanings of both Esther and Seraphina's full names. To let me know you found the meaning just review. **

**The full names:**

**Seraphina Esperanza Edmonds**

**Esther Adelpha Williams**

**p.s even the surnames have meanings**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so sorry for the typos in the shoutouts! I am really sorry. Honestly. *begs for forgiveness* Anyways, by all means, let's get on with the story. **

**_Previously…_**

**_"_****_And you said the Aegis was a myth." Jack snorted at Bunny. _**

"Shut up you two! I wonder who the Aegis is?" Tooth fluttered around the Guardians, excitement lighting her voice. An image of a girl with fire in her palm appeared on top of Sandy's head. "A fire spirit?" Sandy shook his head. A girl a dress of fire appeared on top of his head. "The Phoenix?"

"Shush. Tooth you and Sandy keep it down da?" North grumbled at the two Guardians. Sandy blew sand out of his ears.

…

_The church bells rang and a silence fell over the village. The new tombstones glittered in the afternoon sun like jewels in Death's crown, a sob found its way into the silence and was quickly muffled. Seraphina glanced down at the little four-year old clutching at her dress and picked her up. _

_"__Esther, shh. You know when we play house right? When we dance in front of the fireplace and I pretend I'm your mama? Now I'll be your mama when your mama looks at you from heaven ok?"_

_"__Phina! You're not my mama…My mama's gone!" The little girl buried herself into Phina's neck sobbing quietly. Phina couldn't help it, silent tears traced tracks down her white face and onto her dress. The fire came so suddenly, it wasn't like it could've been stopped. A lot of the villagers were in the townhouse when it happened, they were already lucky to be alive. Her aunt, uncle, mother and father weren't as lucky as Phina and Esther. _

_"__Esther, how's this, I'll be your older sister from now on, alright Esther?" the little girl looked up at her idol, her only family that was left and nodded. _

_Phina brushed the tears from her little cousin's cheeks with a thumb. 'No more crying, or you'll look like an old hag. You don't want to be an old hag, do you Esther?" _

_"__But Phina, you're crying too. Does that make both of us old hags?" _

_Phina smiled through her tears, perhaps they could live through this. "Then we'll have to be old hags together, no?" _

_…_

The girl in the crystal projection got clearer by the minute and gained Irish features with dark eyes, a shawl, a pixie style haircut and a double ended sword wreathed in fire.

"Huh?" North's look was totally priceless—his jaw slack and eyes squinted in confusion.

"Whattdya mean huh, mate? We don't know this shelia so I suggest we go find her first!"

"Bunny, what if she's a new spirit? You know, she just died?"

"Shelia, did you see that shawl? That has to come from the colonial ages, you can't tell me she **_just_** died!"

Jack blinked once, then twice. He made his eyes go blank so he wouldn't let anything show.

"Hey, Kangaroo, what if she's been around for longer than we know and we don't even know her name?"

'Like you frostbite? Nah, I do agree with the being around a long time and no one knowing she existed thing, but how is that even possible mate?"

"I don't know Bunny." Tooth's wings drooped a little.

"How is this, we go to the Tooth Palace and we find this girl, da?" North scratched his beard.

"But North, we can't open her memories, it's just…" Tooth trailed off.

"Toothy, we don't have to look at all her memories and intrude on her privacy, ya? We just find name and we don't look anymore."

Tooth looked at North and at the Guardians and realized that Jack's face was uncharacteristically blank.

"Jack?" She waved a dainty hand in his face.

The guardians suddenly noticed how the newest guardian looked really blank, like he was oblivious to all the things around him.

"You hidin something Frostbite?" Bunny crossed his arms.

"I…"

...

_The ice degenerated, leaving behind no trace and the girl blinked at him. Jack realized that her eyes were actually the color of molten lava with sharp gold and topaz flecks, her hair instead of a dull dark hazel at first glance, were ebony waves that shimmered like black and gold fire in the cold frosty air. She arched her eyebrows at him. He blinked at her like an idiot._

_… _

Jack scratched his head, not exactly knowing how to tell them that someone other than him had melted his ice.

"I…Uh… Tooth, maybe you can look at my memories from say, three hours ago? I guess you'll understand then." Jack shuffled himself into a corner, like a cornered animal.

"Jack, we aren't going to forcefully tap into you memories, you ok about this?" Jack blinked and nodded quickly at Tooth.

Tooth took the hands of all the other guardians in one hand, and in the other, touched the crown of Jack's head gently.

…

_The sound of a branch snapping turned Jack's head. He landed softly on the snow-blanketed floor of the North Pole. The wind whipped around him and stilled. A few leaves rustled again, in the direction where the sound of snapping wood came from. Some snow crunched and he lashed out with his staff, barely noticing it. The sound of ice forming crackled behind him and he glanced back. _

_A girl, by the looks about 15 years old stood frozen in his ice, her amber eyes open in surprise, spiky pixie hair fluttering around her face like a halo. _

_"__Wait. What? You froze a girl Frostbite? You could've tol-"_

_"__Bunny, be quiet."_

_Jack bit back his shock and went to tap his staff on the ice to release the girl. But before the gnarled wood could reach the cerulean ice, an even sharper cracking sound emitted from the ice. Jack looked down and saw tendrils of fire curling up from the bottom and the sides. The ice degenerated, leaving behind no trace and the girl blinked at him. He then realized that her eyes were actually the color of molten lava with sharp gold and topaz flecks, her hair instead of a dull dark hazel at first glance, were ebony waves that shimmered like black and gold fire in the cold frosty air. She arched her eyebrows at him. _

_"__That's the Aegis! Bunny, Tooth, Sandy!"_

_Sandy made a large question mark above his head._

_"__You're right mate, we didn't even know she existed." _

_"__I'm really sorry for not telling you guy-" _

_The memory Jack spoke. "How did you do that?" she tipped her head. "You know, my ice…"_

_"__I just did. So?" she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her camo pants, shrugging her shoulders ever so slightly, causing some singe marks on her linen shirt to come into view. Memory Jack gulped uncomfortably at the reminder of fire, presumably really hot fire. _

_"__So? No one's ever done that before!" _

_The girl looked him up and down. "It's just ice, how hard can it be?" a little silence._

_He cocked his head, resorting to tell her who he actually was and that the ice was magic ice. "I'm Jack Frost. Explanation enough?" He leaned on his staff lightly. Confusion flickered slightly across her face, her sharp gaze softening a little. _

_"__I'm Seraphina. You can call me Phina, Jack…Frost." She replied and took off to the skies, soft flames encasing her body. _

_…_

_"__PHINA!" Esther wailed for her foster sister, sobs choking her voice._

_Phina walked over to Esther's bed, a few steps away. _

_"__Esther, sweetie, what is it?" Phina looked really tired, dark amber eyes looking like normal amber. _

_"__There's…something under my bed Phina." The little girl bit her lip._

_Phina scooped Esther out of her bed and put her on her own bed. Phina then took the straw mattress and put it on the floor and looked at the empty bedframe. _

_"__See, Esther? There's nothing under your bed, now don't worry and go back to sleep ok honey?" Phina put the straw mattress back on the wooden bedframe, yawning. _

_"__But the thing is only scared of you Phina. I think it wants to eat me." _

_"__Well, then we'll have to sleep together then." Phina pushed her bed next to Esther's._

_"__Ok Phina. I trust you." The four year old planted a kiss on the eleven year old's cheek. _

_…_

**A/N I'm still waiting for the reviews guys. But never mind. Btw, Seraphina was only eleven when she had to become Esther's "Phina" and take care of her, and it's like four years later when she dies at the stake. Just to like, make the timeline a little clearer. *yawns* It's midnight over here, I'm really sleepy so **

**Kasai1214, out.**


End file.
